paranormal_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sheep Want You To Come Back
Near Edale in the Peak District, Gregory Pauline was camping with some friends in the Summer of 1990. It was about eleven-thirty at night and totally ‘''pitch black''’ outside, but Gregory and three friends decided to go for a walk up some nearby footpaths anyway, sharing two torches between the three of them to light up the path ahead. They had been wandering around for about thirty minutes, and they took a path over some farm fields in order to get back to their campsite. Soon into their journey across this footpath, they came to a ditch ‘''with a small passage through and high bushes on either side''’. They had previously been trying to scare each-other, and so they were already feeling a bit uneasy. The Incident As they set about deciding who would have to cross the ditch first, they heard ‘''a noise that sounded like a sheep on the other side of the ditch hidden by the bushes''’. This wouldn’t have been unusual, but there was ‘''something about the noise''’ that gave the group pause. They thought that the sheep had made a noise sounding like a word, but they couldn’t make out exactly what it had said. In what would probably be the course of action for any group of friends at this point, they started whispering between themselves, thinking that ‘''it might be some people trying to play a joke''’. However, this didn’t seem very likely as there was no more sound after the initial bleat - a complete absence of the sniggering and giggling that would be expected after a successful prank. ‘''The atmosphere just felt wrong''’. After a few minutes of tension, they started to walk backwards away from the ditch while keeping their eyes on the gap in the bushes from whence they had heard the noise. They walked slowly, trying not to fall in the many holes in the uneven ground - but all that built-up tension was promptly released when they heard another noise. It sounded like a sheep telling them to come back. ‘''The tone felt mocking, like a challenge to us, we turned and ran back to camp''’. According to an addition given by someone else on the same forum who claimed to be one of the other friends in the group of three - the call for them to come back repeated itself as they sprinted away. There were apparently ‘''no humans around apart from us''’ and there were sheep dotted around the field. The next day, they went back to where they thought the ditch was, but ‘''could find nothing unusual''’. A Plea for Help? As an interesting little footnote, and possibly a plot twist to this already bizarre story, a fellow forum user by the name of ‘''mrpoultice''’ offered a rational explanation which surprisingly doesn’t involve a group of three friends getting higher than the Burj Khalifa. Mrpoultice suggested that a walker or rambler could have tripped over and may have been lying in the bushes between the witnesses and the sheep, calling out for help. Apparently this has happened to him personally while he was out walking, and he eventually had to crawl back to the nearest civilisation while surrounded by nonplussed sheep. Source https://forums.forteana.org/index.php?threads/talking-sheep.9854/ Category:Case Files Category:Talking Animals